


Pearled

by mrtvejpes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Counter Sex, Cuddlefucking, Established Relationship, Feels, Food Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Kitchen Sex, Lots of Lube Because of Reasons, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Seduction, Slow But Filthy Sex with Some Softness and Banter on the Side, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/pseuds/mrtvejpes
Summary: “Hi.” For some reason, he whispered. “Sorry I woke you up.”“I wasn't sleeping,” said Hoseok, his voice low, as low as his hands planted on the sides of Kihyun's thighs, and that was when it hit him.Hoseok wasn't hoarse from sleep.





	Pearled

Golden veins of street lights pulsed through the dark as Kihyun weaved his way out of the night market. Windows of skyscrapers and shopping centers blazed with the same colour, shining like glazed honeycombs into the night. Everyone could see inside, if they only looked up.

Tired people rushed by, brushing against him like flocks of souls that sought for something warm to cling to at that overworked hour. It was still early – early enough to throw together a quick meal that didn't come out of a plastic box – but already so gold-black. Kihyun sped up.

The apartment smelled of tangerines. He shed his coat and groped his way to the kitchen. Rolling his sleeves, he listened for Hoseok's usual hums and tunes. For lyrics that didn't quite fit anywhere yet.

Nothing. A sliver of light wandered into the kitchen under the door to the studio, but no sounds.

Kihyun put the groceries on the counter. He flicked on a tiny light bulb above the sink and scrubbed his hands clean. He waited. There was a soft creak that told him Hoseok was in bed, asleep.

In the four years he'd lived with Hoseok, Kihyun had mastered the art of being as silent as snow. Hoseok wasn't a light sleeper, but a sensitive one, and he already worked for the better part of the day – day _by_ day.

Kihyun moved as though he'd become the very air he breathed. Weightless. Immaterial. He unpacked the groceries without a single crinkle of plastic. Opened a can of sweet red beans without a click of tin. The city outside lived louder than he did.

Having rinsed his hands one more time, he made his own sweet red bean paste and went on to prepare dough. His fingers sank into a cresty mountain of rice flour at the same time that someone pulled him close from behind.

Hoseok, too, could be incredibly quiet.

“You're back,” he murmured, throaty, and Kihyun felt it.

Felt the words graze his earlobe, all gritty and sleep-soaked. Hand-crushed half-shapes of flour poured between his fingers, semi-solid, snowing down.

Leaning back, Kihyun kissed Hoseok under the chin.

“Hi.” For some reason, he whispered. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“I wasn't sleeping,” said Hoseok, his voice low, as low as his hands planted on the sides of Kihyun's thighs, and that was when it hit him.

Hoseok wasn't hoarse from sleep.

There, in the air, thickened a clean scent of lube.

Kihyun wanted to smile at that, but couldn't. He turned back.

“What are you making?” Hoseok mouthed against his shoulder.

“Rice cakes.”

The light above the sink suddenly shone too sharp although the kitchen swam in shades of black and grey and, occasionally, the gnarly sea glass green Hoseok had insisted on painting the “accent wall” with.

Hoseok breathed out against his neck. Slowly. With his nose and mouth pressed against the skin, pouring his body warmth into it and soaking up Kihyun's. Like it was a little trade. Like give and take. Hoseok breathed out again, louder, leaning tighter into Kihyun's back, mouth open and mapping his skin. Open – but only so far that Kihyun could imagine the wetness, the press of Hoseok's teeth.

“Ki.”

“I know.”

“ _Now_.”

“I haven't finished these yet.”

“But more importantly, you haven't finished _me_ yet.” Hoseok hummed into his ear. Wouldn't leave it until it was thoroughly kissed. “I'm wet inside,” he said. Quiet. Calm.

Bare arms closed around Kihyun's waist. The air in his chest thinned.

Kihyun put his white hands on Hoseok's forearms.

“Stand in front of me.”

The heat, the hold, both were gone in a instant. Hoseok circled him and crushed Kihyun close before he could even miss the contact. Hoseok was shirtless. Kissing Kihyun's laugh lines, he trailed the small valleys of his rib cage up and down, counting. Caressing. His cock was hotter than the rest of him.

“The other way around,” Kihyun managed.

Hoseok stilled a moment away from his mouth. Then, he kissed Kihyun. Kissed him good before he turned around and grabbed the edge of the counter. He left a glistening handprint there. Sheen and scentless.

Speechless, Kihyun kneaded the small of Hoseok's back, pushing him into an arch. He dug into one of the dimples there. Hoseok grunted, arching even further, tensing up until he was strung. His ass brushed Kihyun's crotch.

He didn't wait for anything else. Taking Hoseok by the hip, Kihyun wedged a hand under the waistband of his sweats and pushed it down. He squeezed the flesh of Hoseok's ass, feeling how slick it was as he dipped his thumb where it parted. Groaning, Hoseok stirred to shimmy the sweats off.

He wore nothing underneath. Just the translucent sheen of lube.

Touch upon touch, Kihyun worked the thumb inside him, but he didn't have to. Hoseok had stretched himself, and now was opening himself even wider, ankles and hole spread.

“I said _now_ , Ki,” he rasped. Then, he gently taunted. “You're normally so punctual.”

A strained chuckle bridging the gap between shyness and need, Kihyun unzipped his jeans and reached for his cock. It fucking pulsed. He'd been too focused to focus. Too gone for Hoseok to notice. To even sense himself go hard.

He forced Hoseok's thighs further apart. Grazed his ass with his stiff cock. It slipped between Hoseok's cheeks at first and not inside, awkward, and Kihyun put a hand on Hoseok's belly and brought him onto his cock. The tip went snug against Hoseok's hole. Stilling briefly, and glancing down, Kihyun kissed Hoseok's back. And fucked into him.

They pressed against the counter. Veins running up the whole length of his arms, Hoseok gasped, the sound tilting on the verge of laughter. He gripped the marble harder. Angled himself so Kihyun would glide in, in, up to the root. Their thighs met. Completeness sinking in, Kihyun gave a shallow thrash. He bit the nape of Hoseok's neck, barely hurting, but letting him taste the hint of it.

He eased out and back in. Hoseok's rim stretched around him, clenching around the tip of Kihyun's cock whenever it threatened to slip out all the way. Kihyun went too controlled and careful for that, though.

Moaning as quietly as he could, Kihyun kept on looking down. He snaked his arms under Hoseok's, climbing up with his fingertips, dusting the pale skin underneath his touch with more crystallized white. He dragged his palms. Plucked with his fingers. Tugged at Hoseok's nipples. Not so silent, Hoseok repaid every stroke and thrust with a grunt and a wave into Kihyun's body. Sometimes, he choked out a moan when Kihyun slapped inside him fiercer. But Kihyun kept the tempo. The same rhythm that throbbed into his hand as he clawed at Hoseok chest, gripping his pecs and teasing his nipples until there was a pearly layer of dust over them.

Until Hoseok was covered in white and writhing.

“Don't go so slow,” he whispered over his shoulder.

Kihyun glanced up, and then stayed fixed, staring at Hoseok's face. He saw only a half of it, a pallid half moon. Straining up, Kihyun sucked on the side of Hoseok's neck, bruising his way up. He opened his mouth over the soft curve of Hoseok's jaw.

“Come here,” said Kihyun, voice gone.

But Hoseok heard, and he tilted into the kiss. Everything quickened. Breaths. The heart that Kihyun followed like a metronome. The sound of bodies touching, slamming into each other. Grabbing Hoseok's ass, Kihyun splayed it, hefted it and let go. The flesh jiggled lightly. Kihyun gripped it again. He hooked his thumbs between Hoseok's ass cheeks and held them open and dripping wet and Hoseok begged into his mouth and broke down over the counter. Cock sliding over dark polished wood. Staining it.

Hoseok shuddered with each thrust afterwards, now begging for it to be _done_ , Kihyun, _come on_.

One more milky pearl came out of Hoseok's cock, leaking down with the rest, and Kihyun finally spilled. He rode the sensation out, almost smothered with it as though it had materialized and woven around him like barely breathable silk chiffon cocoon. He gasped for air and buried himself in for the last time. He seized Hoseok by the waist to bring him back up because he needed something to hold on to. Something safe. One-ness.

He embraced Hoseok hard, arms filling with tension and rippling as the rest of him sagged in the aftermath. He tipped his head forward and rested his forehead on Hoseok's back, between his broad shoulder blades. The curve of Hoseok's back was shadowy. The dents of his dimples looked like shaped for a touch. So Kihyun touched them – right after he retained some strength and dared to let go.

Running even lower, Kihyun gently grabbed Hoseok's ass. He squished it together, watching the taut but round muscles move.

“How many times have you done it today?” asked Kihyun without thinking, a little spacey.

“Twice, without you.”

“How many fingers?”

Hoseok lifted just two, smiling over his shoulder. Kihyun gave the smallest groan. He ran the tip of his nose over the stretch of Hoseok's shoulder, from where it met his neck out.

“Turn around,” he mumbled.

“I already did, dummy.”

“The other way around.”

Hoseok did as told. He turned to face Kihyun, drinking up his voice, mouth on his mouth. The otherwise rosy buds on his chest were powdered and pale.

“See. Wasn't so bad,” murmured Hoseok against his lips, a satisfied grin taking over his features and pronouncing them, making them all the more sweeter. “And you put up such a fight.”

“I have mouths to feed.”

“Just mine.”

“And my own.”

“But I have other holes you have to feed first, Ki.”

Kihyun fought a flush. He lost.

Lost gladly.

“Noted.”

 

Hoseok helped him finish the cakes and ate the bigger half of the plate before they even made it to the bedroom, which was actually a bedroom and Hoseok's studio in one. The tight, badly lit space harboured only a bed and Hoseok's workstation.

Screens flickered black and yellowish. Hoseok fiddled with one of the computers. He was hunched over and naked still. A slow, sleepy melody filled the room.

Kihyun sat on the bed. There were only three cakes left. He took one. His eyes never left Hoseok as he crawled after Kihyun and took a bite of his cake. He reminded Kihyun of a hungry, sturdy snow leopard whose face still resembled that of a cub. Smiling, he chewed, planting tiny pecks along Kihyun's breastbone. Kihyun had a shirt on, but he couldn't unfeel the wet press of Hoseok's mouth on his clothed skin.

For each kiss, Hoseok unbuttoned one button. Kihyun's shirt opened lower and lower.

“Are you in some type of mood?” inquired Kihyun after he'd swallowed. He peeked down in time to get a glimpse of Hoseok's grin.

“Not anymore. I just missed you, is all.”

“I've been gone for nine hours.”

“Way too long, if you ask me.”

Stealthily, Hoseok unhooked the last button. He only needed one finger to do that. He rubbed his face on Kihyun's stomach.

“At least you had time to work on that song,” Kihyun pointed out. He wiped his hands and started to play with Hoseok's hair, the strands folding between his fingers, the ends softly stabbing the pad of his forefinger and thumb. Hoseok's scalp was warm.

He didn't have to bother wiping his hands, really. Hoseok needed a shower anyway. His chest opalized with powder which had begun to go darker, sinking into the light sheen of sweat coating his body. His nipples looked pearled. Kihyun had tried to dust it all off, but Hoseok had just laughed at him and avoided his hands, and later, the dish towel.

“The tune is finished,” agreed Hoseok, “but I still have no lyrics. I have nothing to talk about.”

“It'll come to you,” whispered Kihyun, combing through Hoseok's hair. “It always does.”

“Only when I imagine it's you who's singing it.”

“Seok... We've talked about this.”

“I know, I know.” Rolling onto his back, Hoseok laid his head in Kihyun's lap. He gazed up. Serious, but still somehow smiling. “But we would be the best if we worked together again.”

“We're not idols anymore. And I don't _want_ to be one.”

“You're still kind of an idol,” said Hoseok. He said it in a mock-sulky tone.

“I'm not. I just have an easily traceable job, so people still follow me.”

“Which means you have fans, which means you're an idol,” said Hoseok with a hint of victory.

“But I'm not.”

Kihyun worked at a radio station. It was a job he'd started doing in his late twenties when the band had split because of the mandatory military service. He hadn't expected to love it, and he'd initially only gotten the job because of his fame.

It was liberating, though. To still work in the music industry, but to savour music for once. To be the one people sang to.

Humming, Hoseok turned his head to nip at the flat of Kihyun's stomach.

“I'm sorry. I just.” He bit Kihyun again, as if repaying him for making Hoseok think too hard. “I just work the best when you're with me. Even if you're in the other room or asleep.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Remember the last hit I produced? I composed it when you were right here, snoring away.”

“I don't snore,” clipped Kihyun.

“Did you forget the time I recorded you?”

“Very well, I snore _sometimes._ But isn't that more distracting? Having me lurk around? Making noise?”

“Noise is what I do for a living,” said Hoseok, chuckling. “Please, make some more. It inspires me.”

Kihyun lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

Hoseok lifted both, like the smug little thing he was.

“Very well,” repeated Kihyun at last.

Slinking from under Hoseok, he hovered above him, hands planted beside his head.

“Legs,” he said, and Hoseok complied and put his legs apart. Gazing. Searching.

“Are _you_ in some type of mood?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Kihyun.

“I think I might be.”

“We literally just did it!” he said, but he laughed too, and Kihyun chased that laughter. He silenced it for a second before he made it louder.

“Appetite comes with eating,” declared Kihyun, placing himself between Hoseok's thighs. Pausing, he angled his hardening cock against Hoseok's ass, the mess he'd made there leaving him shivering. Hoseok's hole _leaked_ when he spread his legs. “And besides. You wanted me to make some noise.”

“True.” Pressing his thighs into Kihyun's sides to pull him inside, Hoseok gave him a half-lidded look and promised:

“I'm _so_ gonna make you sing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I lurk [here](https://twitter.com/mrtvej_pes)


End file.
